That Emma Girl
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: <html><head></head>In this sequel, the team has been changed into young children by a monster. Suddenly, Jayden and Wesley both want to win the heart of Emily. But since they have no memory, the two are soon fighting. And Mike..Will they lose their friendship...over Emily?</html>
1. Train

That Emma girl 1

Author Note: Hey, hey, hey! Pooffoop1 has come to play! Er...write. Anyway, I got a request for a sequel for Old Buddy, so I just got an idea like, 2 minutes ago! Enjoy!

"Hurry up!" Mike called to Emily as she fumbled with her yellow training belt.

"Coming!" she said, finally fastening it.

They both picked up swords and went out. Mike and Mia were training, and so were Jayden and Wesley. They began to do the same. Jayden and Wesley put down their swords and watched the other four. Wesley looked as Emily sent Mike flying into the fence.

"She's impressive," Jayden said, "I've always admired her strength."

"Yeah," Wesley agreed, "I imagane. She saved you from me."

"Even before that," Jayden said, "but yeah. Definitely then, too."

"Oh, no!" Emily cried, rushing to Mike's side, "Mike, are you okay?"

"Uh...," Mike moaned, falling backwards.

Minutes later, Mike was laying in his bed, bandage around his head and an ice pack on his chest. Emily stood before him, hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said, letting her tears go.

"I'll...be fine," he said, falling asleep.

"I'm so clumsy," Emily said, exiting in tears.

"No, you're not," Mia said, putting a hand on her friend's shaking shoulder, "you were just training."

"This happens all the time," Emily mourned, "I'm such a disaster."

She sat on her bed, door shut, and cried. She felt so impossible. After a while, Jayden came in. She was asleep on her bed. Poor thing had cried herself out. He put a hand on her back, and she looked at him with her sad brown eyes.

"You're not disaster," he said, "Mike is awake and talking. He'll be fine in about an hour."

"But I just mess things up," Emily sighed, "I can't do anything right."

"Now you sound like Negatron," Jayden said, "stop putting yourself down. You can do something right. You can defeat monsters, cheer people up, and you saved three girl's lives as well as my own."

"Well...I guess," Emily said as Wesley entered.

"You okay?" he asked her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I guess," she sighed, "it's just...I wish I could be as cool as you others. I mean, Jayden's so brave and Wesley's smart. Kevin is patient, Mike's strong, and Mia isn't afraid to stand up for herself. And what am I? And insecure, accidental samurai want to be."

"Emily, you're no accidental samurai or a wannabe. You are amazing," Wesley said.

"Fate is what brought you here," Jayden said, "and you embrace it everyday."

"Thanks, guys," Emily said, smiling again, "if you think that, than it must be true."

"Of course," Wesley said, ruffling her hair. She grinned at both of them with her glowing smile.

"I'm going to check on Mike," she said, going out with a smile and her good personality.

"I'm tellin' ya', that kid is amazing," Wesley said to Jayden, "one moment, she's sad. The next...boom! She's a sunny, good hearted girl."

"I know," Jayden agreed as they walked into their room, "she's always putting herself down. I'm personally glad she's our Yellow Ranger. Not accident about it."

"Yep," Wesley said, "come on. We need to change."

Suddenly, the Gap sensor buzzed out.

"Or," Wesley said, "then again..."

"Let's transform and roll," Jayden finished.

The team transformed as they ran, Mike trailing behind. Emily took his hand, and they both rushed ahead.

"Thanks, Em," Mike grinned, "I forgive you, totally."

"Sweet," Emily said, rushing forth, "come on, slowpoke!"


	2. Oh, boy

That Emma Girl 2

The six team mates arrived to see a monster reeking havoc. He was slightly taller that Jayden with a scaley back, a curved head backwards, and two, wide beady eyes.

"Samurai Rangers," he said in a high, gruff voice, "I've been expecting you."

"You leave these people alone," Wesley said.

"Make me," the monster challenged.

The entire team began to attack the monster, who was losing quickly.

"Time to change this image," he said, pulling out a red board and scribbling with his finger.

Quickly, he hit the symbol he drew and thrust toward the rangers. They were blasted backwards, falling to into the rubble. The Nilock picked up Mike's fallen samuraizer and pressed a button.

"Yeah," he said to Mentor Ji, "you might want to save your team!"

Laughing, he dropped it and vanished. Minutes later, Mentor J rushed into the rubble and searched for his students. Suddenly, he saw a tiny hand among some rocks. Taking it, he pulled out a young child. She had curly blonde hair in pigtails and a slim complection.

"Oh, no," he said, "no!'

He set the unconscience girl to the side and dug frantically. He found a little girl who looked slightly older than the first when a Japanese look, a young boy with a tan and earrings, a African American boy, young, in a blue outfit, a little boy with sandy blonde hair and red clothes, and a brown haired child with muscles.

He set them all side by side and gawked at them. Suddenly, the boy with blonde hair opened his brown eyes.

"What? Who...who are you?" he asked Ji.

"Mentor Ji," the mentor replied, "oh, this is bad."

"What is? Where am I? Who are they? Who am I?" the boy asked.

Yes, folks. The monster had turned the team into the seven year olds/ a six year old and wiped their memory's. Sighing, Mentor Ji knelt to Jayden.

"You are Jayden," he said, "and you live with me. You and the other children. Come."

Mentor J picked up Kevin, Mia, Emily, and Wesley as Mike stirred. Jayden told him to come with them, and the team and Mentor J were soon in their home.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"You six are my students and live here together," Mentor J said, "and you all will someday soon battle evil monsters. Now, you train here with each other to become a team."

Once everybody was awake, he explained their names and how to train and what to do. They caught on quickly. Soon, all six were in the Dojo as Mentor J tried to figure out how to fix the monster Swindell's spell. Swindell could change anything with his magic symbols on his enchanted pad.

"So, Wesley...you look familiar," Jayden said.

"Yeah, whatever," Wesley shrugged, "is it just me, or is that Emma girl really hot?"

"Hey, lay off," Jayden said, "she's younger than us and totally sweet. I don't need you hurting her."

"I'm not," Wesley said as Emily about made Mia tobble over, "but she's cute and fiesty."

Jayden rolled his eyes, but she did think she looked cute. Emily moved with amazing speed, her blonde hair bouncing.

"Hiya!" she cried, kicking Mia in the gut. She fell over, giggling.

"Nice one," Mia grinned.

Emily noticed the two boys staring at her and waved, giggling. Wesley and Jayden looked at each other.

"I'm getting her first!" they yelled at the same time, "no way! Fine! Whoever she loves first, is her's!"

They shook hands in agreement. Mentor Ji saw and sighed.

_Oh, boy, _he thought.


	3. Really?

That Emma Girl 3

That night, Emily was drinking a glass of milk before going to bed. The others were all asleep in their beds. A moment later, Wesley came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Emma," he said, "what's up?"

"It's Emily," she replied, "nothing. Just drinking some milk."

"You know, you're a pretty fierce fighter," Wesley said, smiling shyly.

"Really?" Emily said, blushing, "thanks. You too."

The two chatted little kid chatter until they heard footsteps.

"Goodnight!" Emily whispered to Wesley, rushing out the other door into her bed.

The next morning, the others were eating breakfast as Emily came in. Her hair was tangled and matty and her eyes were bleary.

"You look pretty today," Jayden said as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Really? Wow, thanks," she said, patting her blonde hair.

When Mia offered to do her hair, Emily said, "No! Jayden says I look pretty with it!"

A little later on, Emily and Jayden were training together. Once Jayden was down, Mike came up to her shyly.

"Here you go, Em," he said, offering her a flower. The soil and roots hung off it, but Emily took it and smiled.

"It's beautiful," she said.

As she and Mia played dress up later on, Mike, Jayden, and Wesley met in Wesley and Jayden's room.

"Emily is mine!" they all yelled at the same time, "no, she's mine! She likes me better!"

Kevin, who had overheard, entered.

"Just ask her which one she likes better," he suggested.

"She'll say me!' the three gloated before glaring at each other.

"Okay. Or maybe whichever one she kisses first wins. Only on the cheek," Kevin said.

"Yeah!" all three agreed at once, scrambling off to work on their new ideas.

"What are they fighting about?" Mia asked Kevin a few minutes later.

"They all want Emily to go with them," Kevin explained, "so they want her to kiss them on the cheek to settle it."

"That's silly," Mia said, "we're friends, right?"

"I agree."

And just before she walked away, Mia pecked Kevin on the cheek.

Author Note: P.S. This isn't going to be REAL romance. It'll be more like little kid play stuff. :)


	4. Attemping

That Emma Girl 4

When the sun dawned on the house the next day, Emily woke up feeling energetic and peppy. She got all ready and headed outside. Wesley was sitting in the garden, looking at something. Curious, Emily came up beside her friend.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked him.

"Something special," he said, rising, "for you."

"Me?" Emily blushed.

"But only the best for a beautiful princess," Wesley purred slyly.

He sat her on a bench and pulled out his samuraizer. He made a symbol that looked like the pi symbol with a line through it vertically and horizontally. A golden, silver rose appeared out of the air and curled around Emily's hair.

When Wesley blew on it, a silver light bathed Emily and all her fighting wounds and tiredness faded with the wind.

"Wow," she breathed, smiling at Wesley.

"Well, you know," Wesley said, grinning shyly.

Smiling, Emily leaned toward Wesley's cheek.

_I'm goin' win! _Wesley thought, closing his eyes.

But, much to his disappointment, she just wiped away a dirt streak. He sighed and snapped his fingers as Emily skipped off. She nearly ran into Mike, who was stumbling toward her room.

"Hey, Mike," she said, "what's that?"

She pointed to the bag he was hauling along.

"Oh," he said, "a gift for you."

He set the bag on the ground and pulled out a new pink sword, wrapped with a big red bow. Setting that against the wall, Mike pulled out a yellow battle outfit and red belt.

"Oh, how cute!" Emily said, taking her gifts, "thank you, Mike!"

But instead of kissing his cheek, she hugged him. None the less, when she walked away, Mike collapsed on the spot. Kevin noticed and hauled him to his bed.

"I wonder were Jayden is," Emily said to Mia as they ate lunch, "I haven't seen him all morning."

"Emily!" a voice called from the garden.

"Maybe that's where," Mia giggled as Emily skipped outside.

Jayden was indeed sitting on the bench in the garden. He held a small guitar in his lap, causing a gasp from Emily.

"I didn't know you play," she said.

"For you, of course," Jayden said.

Much to both of their amazement, Jayden was amazing. He was a pretty good singer, too.

"Emily, Emily, my world has always been dark," he sang slowly, "none of my life was a day in the park. But when I saw you, I knew you were something special. I knew you would make me whole."

Wesley noticed and gasped. He rushed out, carrying a drum set he'd found in Mentor Ji's stuff and setting it in front of Jayden. He drummed hard and quickly well, shoving Jayden off the bench. Emily watched in awe as he sang.

"You and I talk for a while and are good friends," he said, "but what if when were more? What if we were more? You're pretty even when they say you're ugly, you look like an angel and fight like lion. You're amazing! Yeah, you're a...maz...ing..."

Mike overheard and growled. He was soon outside, carrying a electric guitar he'd found in Mentor Ji's closet. He shoved Wesley into Jayden and began to play well. He sang as well.

"Not only that, but you can run. You look so happy, so care-free. Your life is so much to me and you can brighten up the darkest room. With out me I'd been nothing and without your heart we'd all melt a...awa...ay..."

Growling, Jayden jumped beside him and pushed him out of the way and sang.

"You're the prettiest girl in the world..." he said, grinning nervously.

Wesley knocked him away and sang to a rather confused Emily, "And they best fighter in the universe..."

Mike jumped in front of them and sang quickly, "So I guess I'll I've been trying to sa-ay...is..."

The three males sang together, unplanned, "Emily, you are my entire wo-or-ld."

They glared at each other as Emily stared at them. Finally, she touched her heart and smiled.

"That was beautiful," she said.

"I was best, right?" all three yelled together.

"Well, I want..." Emily began. But that's when the Gap Sensor buzzed.


	5. Nobody hurts them

That Emma Girl 5

Despite Mentor J's protests, the team rushed into town. Swindell was destroying the city, but chuckled at them when they approached.

"Ah, Power Rangers," he said, "how sad."

"We're going to beat you," Jayden snapped, "because this is our first time and we are strong."

"We'll see, then," the monster chuckled.

"Go, go, samurai!" the team yelled, transforming.

Moogers rose out of the ground, and Emily said, "Gross!"

The team began to fight fiercely, and were beating them. Suddenly, a mooger picked up Emily and tossed her into the pavement. She moaned as they surrounded her.

"I'll save you!" Jayden, Wesley, and Mike all yelled at the same time, rushing to her rescue.

However, since they kept fighting each other and getting in each other's way, all three males were soon down for the count.

"Back off!" Mia yelled, jumping in with Kevin right beside her.

The two were tired, but moogers were defeated left and right. When one knocked over Mia, Kevin got angry.

"Spin sword: Dragon Splash!" he yelled, blasting two rows out.

Suddenly, the little group left tossed Kevin and Mia to the side and tried to destroy them. But when Emily saw that, she growled in rage. She jumped to her feet and put her Zord in her sword.

"Earth Slicer!" she yelled, blasting out a few moogers.

She took care of the other two moogers with new strength and turned toward Swindell, angry.

"You can break my bones with sticks and stones," she said, "but you can't hurt my friends!"

The young yellow ranger slashed Swindell in the gut and they began to fight, one on one.

"Dark Attack!" Swindell yelled, blasting Emily against a building with dark energy, "triple magnitude!"

Suddenly, Emily's sword, Zord, and samuraizer left her and was tucked away in Swindell's pouch.

"I don't need them to fight," she growled, leaping into action.

But when he shocked her with power, her suit left her and she fell to the ground. But when he loomed over her, she surprised him. She kicked him in a place that should never be kicked, and when he doubled over, she jumped on his back and struck him in the head with her shoe.

He collapsed and blew up, sending Emily and her weapons flying into a mailbox. However, just like others, Swindell grew into a mega monster. She gasped and pulled out her Zord and did her symbol.

"Ape Folding Zord!" she cried, transforming.

But without the Mega Zord, she was easily beaten. She shrank and rushed to her friends.

"Come on, guys!" she said, "get up!"

The other five did, but the red, gold, and green rangers were bickering.

"Emily loves me!" Jayden yelled.

"Does not!" Wesley said.

"No, me!" Mike growled.

"STOP IT!" Emily yelled.

All three shut up and stared at her.

"Look," she said, "I like that you guys like me. But we need to wait until we're older. Besides, you guys are best friends. Stop fighting over me and let's be a super friend team."

The trio looked at each other for a moment before Jayden offered his hand to Wesley. Wesley offered his hand to Mike, and Mike offered his hand to Jayden. The three hugged and turned toward the others.

"Let's kick Swindell butt," Mike grinned.


	6. Teamwork

That Emma Girl 6

They all transformed into The Mega Zord quickly and battled Swindell hard.

"He's so powerful!" Mia puffed, "we can't stop him!"

"Of course we can," Kevin said, "we won't let him beat us!"

"That's right," Jayden said, "come on! We need the samurai battle wing."

They transformed and connected to the Mega Zord. With the airal attack, Swindell was weakened.

"You can't beat me!" Swindell said, "you're just kids!"

"Oh, that does it," Emily growled.

She left her control and rushed to the arm of the Mega Zord.

"Emily! Where are you going?" Wesley called.

Ignoring him, Emily pulled out her samuraizer and made a symbol that had a thick hovering top and two horizontal rows underneath, two slashes each. When she struck it, she pulled out her sword and it curled around the tip.

When she stuck her Zord in it's slot, she called, "Everybody! Let me use your Zords!"

"Why?" Jayden demanded.

"Trust me!" she said.

The others did, and she stacked them up under hers.

"Symbol of Power: Call of the Wild!" she yelled, slashing side to side once, downward, and outward from the right.

A powerful multicolored streak shot in the form of a bear, nearly destroying Swindell.

"Let's finish this guy," Emily declared.

"Great idea, Em," Mike said.

When they did there final strike, Swindell blew up. Suddenly, the Mega Zord was disabled and they six tumbled into the debree. Mentor J rushed to their aid and searched. Soon, he saw a hand. Pulling on it, he pulled out a unconscience teenage with blonde hair.

Once he found five other teens, he sighed in relief. His students were back.


	7. I win

That Emma Girl 7

The team remembered everything, so the trio of males made a pact to never fight over a girl again. That night, Emily was in the garden, staring at the stars. Jayden came out and sat beside her.

"Sure are pretty, aren't they?" he said.

"Yeah," she agreed.

They named constellations until Emily looked at Jayden.

"That song you sang?" she said.

"What about it?"

"It was amazing,"

"Aw, Emily. You're just saying that,"

"I'm not kidding,"

"And I'm Master X."

Emily laughed before rising.

"Come on," she said, "we need rest."

The two headed inside and parted in the hall. But, just before they did, Emily kissed Jayden on the cheek quickly.

"I win," Jayden whispered, grinning like crazy.

He then went to bed. Even though that didn't mean much, it still was a great little surprise. Besides, at least he got her name right.

Author Note: Hardy har-har. Okay, hope you liked! Bye! :)


End file.
